


The List

by lykelee171



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel has a list, M/M, Minhyun kinda fits it, This is pure fluff, dont make unnecessary lists guys, nielnyeon rise, the list is stupid, they date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykelee171/pseuds/lykelee171
Summary: Daniel has a list.  And Hwang Minhyun fits all of it, kinda?





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyFoxStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/gifts).



> This is my debut into Nielnyeon realm! I hope I do this pair justice! I also hope you enjoy this fic! Also, please look at all the other amazing fics in the tag! 
> 
> Thank you to the beautiful mods of this event! I love you guys and I hope this event does amazing! 
> 
> This is dedicated to my beautiful friend, Irish. I hope this brightens your day even though you already read this...twice

“So, this one is lasting longer than the others,” Jisung asked, releasing both of his backpack straps as he sat across from Daniel at the cafe.  “I don’t know if this is a good or bad thing.”

 

Daniel stirred his iced americano with his straw, ice clicking against the sides of the glass.  “I’m not sure myself. I’m so conflicted.” Daniel rubbed his face with both hands, cheeks turning slightly red from the friction.

 

“Wasn’t that the sole reason for having that stupid list of yours?”  Jisung rolled his eyes at the younger before him. “You said you can’t tell if they are right for you, so you made your list.”

 

Daniel merely sighed.  Yes, the list was created to make things clearer.  It was supposed to filter out the strong nos and only keep the  crème de la crème.  But things were being complicated because this was the first man he dated who seemed to fit all his obnoxious criteria… and yet not?

 

“Well talk them all out,” Jisung suggested.  “I’ll be your jury.”

 

“A minimum of 5 jurors are required to make this a fair proceeding,” Daniel said.

 

“Well, you haven’t got many friends, so you’ll have to settle with me.”

 

* * *

 

**_~ a haon ~_ **

 

Daniel rubbed his belly in satisfaction, attempting to hold in the burp desperate to break free.  He wasn’t going to ruin this date. Not with the Hwang Minhyun. 

 

“Why are you staring off into space again?” Minhyun chuckled, slapping Daniel playfully by the shoulder.  

 

“Just wondering how on earth I got to go on dates with someone like you.” 

 

Minhyun smiled shyly, seemingly unaffected, but Daniel knew he was embarrassed.  Despite his pale smooth skin, Minhyun rarely blushed, but his ears often did. And right at that moment, the tips of Minhyun’s ears flushed red, giving him away.  Almost as if he read Daniel’s thoughts, Minhyun held the tips of both ears, cringing.

 

This caused Daniel to laugh, falling backwards into the soft dry grass beneath him.  As his laughter slowly quieted, overtaken by the sounds of the rustling leaves in the wind, Daniel felt Minhyun’s presence beside him, also lying on the ground.  

 

“Is this the part where we talk about the weird animals we see in the clouds?” Minhyun teased, head turned to face Daniel.  

 

And Minhyun must not have known his effect on Daniel, because upon seeing Minhyun’s face up close, the poor boy blinked in shock; shocked by his beauty, shocked by his face.

 

Minhyun laughed at Daniel’s stunned expression.  “Were you actually going to do something as cliche as that?”

 

Daniel laughed in response, shaking out of his trance as he sat up to grab a strawberry (not without dipping it in some cream of course.  He hummed as he devoured the juicy strawberry, cringing a little from the burst of sour before the sweetness took over. 

 

Then, an idea popped into his head.

 

Mischievously, Daniel took a cream covered strawberry and smeared the cream across his lips.  He pouted his lips and swung one leg over Minhyun’s torso, straddling him. He bent down with his cream covered lips.  “Hyung, I made a mess.”

 

Minhyun sighed before stretching to reach for the packet of napkins he prepared by his side.  He pushed himself up, supporting his weight with his elbow and wiped the white off Daniel’s lips.

 

Daniel frowned, clearly this was not how he expected this to go.  He pouted like a little child and climbed off the elder, the latter who began to clean up all the takeout boxes.  He separated the recyclables into a separate paper bag and the rubbish into another plastic bag, turning back to give Daniel a last wipe on the lips with the napkin. 

 

“You eat like a baby,” Minhyun smiled affectionately before placing a small peck on Daniel’s lips.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“So this checks off criterion number one then?” Jisung asked, slurping his frappuccino obnoxiously.  “He is clean? How would you know for sure? His room could be a complete mess.”

 

“He wiped the mat we sat on that day with wet tissue before he packed it,” Daniel deadpanned.  “And the fact that he prepared all the food himself is an extra bonus point in his favour.”

 

Jisung sighed, wondering what he had done in his previous life to be stuck in this situation.  “Fine, what about the exes criterion?”

 

“I was getting to that!”

 

* * *

 

**_~ a dó ~_ **

 

They were interrupted.  And Daniel was annoyed. 

 

He pouted as he rested his chin atop of his forearms to watch Minhyun.  Minhyun had this air of elegance about him, an air of grace in the presence of anyone.  But recently, as Minhyun grew more comfortable with Daniel, his childish self showed. And Daniel loved that fact.  He loved that Minhyun was now relaxed in his company. He also loved that he was the only one Minhyun seemed to show this side to.

 

But why then did Daniel feel something bubble up in his chest?  Was it his indigestion? His mouth started to turn dry. He felt his forehead tense as he watched Minhyun speak to the man in front of him with an air of eloquence.  

 

Was he irritated by the interruption of their campus date?  Especially because Daniel’s lunch break would end in 15 minutes?  Or was it because Hwang Minhyun was currently speaking to Ong Seongwu, his ex?

 

Daniel fumed internally, letting out a deep breath of annoyance.  Minhyun and Seongwu had been THE campus couple when they first enrolled, dating since their final year of high school.  And because of this fact, Daniel always felt insecure. 

 

Seongwu was everything Daniel wasn’t.  He was lean, he had a small face and he was drop dead gorgeous.  He had a charming personality that made it impossible for Daniel to hate him.  Daniel always laughed at his jokes, despite trying to force himself not to, and even wished Daniel all the best with his relationship with Minhyun out of goodwill.  It was impossible to hate this perfect specimen that was Minhyun’s ex, and the worst part of it was that it seemed that Minhyun was still friendly with him as well.

 

“We have been too close for too long,” Minhyun would explain to Daniel.  “We were such great friends even before we started dating so when we broke up, we automatically returned to that.”

 

But Daniel growled under his breath, knowing fully that there was nothing to worry about but still worried nonetheless.  

 

* * *

 

 

“So you are mad about that?” Jisung sighed incredulously.  “You are mad because he met your stupid criterion number 2?”

 

“But he was TOO friendly with his ex,” Daniel groaned in exasperation.  “Nobody can just  _ remain friends  _ with their ex!  Especially if they dated for 2 years!”

 

“So you want to disqualify him from the criteria YOU set?  A criterion he clearly passes? All because of your jealousy?”

 

Daniel turned away from the judgmental elder who sat in front of him.  “...yes.”

 

“Respect for his exes,” Jisung placated.  “You said that was important because it was indication of how he treated others.  And also an indication of how he’ll treat you. A criterion you dumped Ha Sungwoon for.  You find a man who fit that and you are finding fault?”

 

* * *

 

**_~ a trí ~_ **

They were by the beach.  Minhyun was hesitant, but refused to tell Daniel the reason why… Daniel was going to find out soon enough.

 

Minhyun was pouting ever so slightly, something that Daniel found very adorable but of course, kept to himself.  According to Minhyun, Daniel had done something really wrong here.

 

“I can’t believe you forgot to bring the sunscreen!” Minhyun’s tone was harsh.  Daniel had never heard Minhyun so upset before. He detected a hint of fear in Minhyun’s voice, but he wasn’t so sure himself. 

 

Daniel had ulterior motives for bringing Minhyun to the beach that day.  He needed to see if he fit his third criteria on his list. With someone as pale as Minhyun, he was skeptical.  But who knows? Perhaps Minhyun takes very good care of his skin? Perhaps Minhyun would surprise him? 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Daniel coaxed, clinging onto Minhyun’s bare arm.  “I don’t have the habit of using sunscreen whenever I go to the beach.”

 

“Well, you need to start this habit,” Minhyun grumbled under his breath, still upset.  “Skin damage is real.” 

 

Nonetheless, Daniel cuddled up against Minhyun as they watched other families play in the water.  They enjoyed the quiet company, soaking in the warmth from the sun rays, with Minhyun perking up with random facts about skin cancer.

 

“Hyung, stop ruining the mood with your scary cancer talk,” Daniel whined, giving Minhyun a peck on the lips to which Minhyun winced, like he was in pain.  It was only then that Daniel noticed how flushed Minhyun’s pale skin was. “Hyung, are you feeling unwell?”

 

* * *

 

“HE WAS SUNBURNT?” Jisung cackled, head thrown back in laughter.  “You burned THE Hwang Minhyun? This is gold!”

 

“I didn’t know his skin was so sensitive to UV!” Daniel was defensive.  “And he also told me about his allergy to saltwater.”

 

“THAT’S NEW!” Jisung broke out into loud laughter again, reaching across the table to slap Daniel on the shoulder in amusement.  “So I take it that he is out of your consideration then?”

 

“N-not exactly,” Daniel meekly replied.

 

“You said you wanted a man who tans easily!”

 

“Technically he does!” Daniel was defiant.

 

“More like he  **_burns_ ** easily!” Jisung scoffed at the younger male, taking a slurp of his melting drink.  

 

“You let him pass the second criterion so I can pass him for this one too!” Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

Jisung was stunned at the ridiculousness of this conversation he likened to the one he had with his 6 year old nephew.  “It’s your list, your life. You can do what you want.”

 

Daniel laughed when he recalled that event.  Minhyun’s skin was lobster red. “But isn’t it sweet that he still went with me even though he had a salt allergy?  I mean he assumed I would've brought sunscreen but he said he couldn’t bear to tell me about it because I seemed so excited.  Isn’t that the sweetest thing?”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes.  “Daniel, you shouldn’t even be having a list like this.  This is not right.”   
  


“What’s wrong with having standards?” Daniel responded.  “How else will I know that the guy is right for me?”

 

“There is nothing wrong with having standards, I just disagree with the fact that you are grading these men like you would in an audition for a dance competition!  Do they even know about this ridiculous list? You will never find the right man at this rate!”

 

“You are wrong about that, in fact, Minhyun fits the 4th criterion too--”   
  
“What criterion?” A familiar voice came from behind Daniel, confirmed by the look of shock on Jisung’s face.  

 

With a sweet smile, Daniel ushered Minhyun to sit beside him.  Minhyun did his basic greetings before explaining that his lecture got cancelled and had decided to join them for coffee.  

 

“We were talking about the criteria for the dance audition!” Daniel explained quickly while Jisung narrowed his eyes at the younger, obviously in disagreement with the younger’s actions.  

 

“And I fit the criterion?” Minhyun chuckled before gulping his grapefruitade.  “What is the 4th criterion?”

 

Daniel lifted Minhyun’s arm over his head by the wrist, pointing to his elbow.  “Minhyun doesn’t have much body hair.”

 

“That doesn’t fit the criteria!  You---”

 

Just then, a light bulb flashed in Jisung’s head.  “Minhyun, since you are here, I want to ask you for your opinion on this matter.” 

 

Minhyun was confused, and so was Daniel, but Jisung continued.  “I think that the  **_dancers_ ** at the  **_audition_ ** should know about the criteria they are graded on.  Just like how musical auditions are done-- we know about the characters we are trying for and the script beforehand.”

 

Minhyun stroked his chin in thought, “I think you are right.  The dancers have the right to know about what they are graded on.  I mean we are given the syllabus before each module so we know what is examined for finals too, so that is only fair.  It’s transparency, needed for any audition or assessment.”

 

Daniel finally caught onto what Jisung was attempting and he was not having it.  “Hyung, you have no right to bring Minhyun-hyung into this.”

 

Minhyun tugged Daniel’s sleeve in warning, Jisung was their elder after all.  Minhyun grew more confused by the minute, unsure of what his two friends were fighting about exactly and why Daniel, the fluffiest puppy he’s ever met, would retaliate in such a manner.

 

“Can someone tell me what is going on?” Minhyun sighed, exasperated.

 

“The 4th criteria is  **_Doesn’t shave every day_ ** and Daniel set that because he wanted a man with a little stubble sometimes.  So it doesn’t apply to you since his argument is basically you don’t  **_need_ ** to shave.  And so--” Jisung ranted on, only to be interrupted by Daniel.

 

“I never said that.  And you have no right to talk about this in front of him like that.  Hyung, this is--”

  
  


Minhyun had had enough.  With a loud bang, he slammed his palm on the table and everyone turned quiet.  “Since it is clear that Daniel won’t tell me what is going on, Jisung-hyung, can you please explain?”

 

Jisung knew he overstepped the line at this point but there was no turning back now.  He sent an apologetic look Daniel’s way (and the latter rejected it) before explaining, “Daniel has a list of criteria for men.  If you fail any one of them, he dumps you.”

 

Minhyun turned to Daniel, a look of disappointment etched on his face, “So you were discussing me with Jisung?  Based on your criteria?”   
  


“Hyung, you have met all of them so far, I can explain--”

 

“Then explain, I’m listening.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

Daniel explained the whole list.  Minhyun listened quietly. It was an intense conversation, but Jisung couldn’t leave.  He decided that it was for the best that he stayed to mediate the situation. 

 

Daniel was generally an indecisive person.  When it came to dating, he liked everyone who liked him.  And this posed a problem because it was impossible to manage so many relationships at the same time.  Of course, it was also not right for the other parties involved. He wanted a simple system, a reason to reject them.  And he had thought about the 3 point system he adopted for shopping: Do you need it? Will you use it? Will you regret not getting it?  

 

Of course, the list had began as something more thoughtful, with important criterion like being a cat person and having a good heart.  But along the lines, his list morphed into something ridiculous and hence, it left him in this horrible situation. 

 

Jisung watched quietly as his friends talked it through.  In fact, none of them seemed to notice his presence until Minhyun gathered his bag and left for a student council meeting.  

 

“Hyung!  I can't believe you did that!” Daniel hissed after a long moment of stunned silence.  Daniel groaned into his hands, annoyed with the hyung in front of him but more annoyed with himself.  “But you were right. I should've gave up on that list a long ago.”

 

“At least you have learnt that now,” Jisung reached across the table to pat Daniel on the shoulder.  “But you know what? I think you already ignored that list a while ago.”

 

“What do you mean?” Daniel was puzzled.

 

“Well, it was clear that you disregarded the list because Minhyun clearly didn't fit all of your criteria and yet, you want him all the same.”

 

“Why didn't you speak up for me like this when Minhyun-hyung was still here?” Daniel whined, resting his forehead on the table.  “Of course you had to wait for him to leave before you said this.” 

 

Jisung blinked.  “You guys had a very intense conversation and I didn't want to interrupt.  I've never seen Minhyun so angry before.”

 

“Neither have I. I'm destroying that list for good.” 

 

Jisung beamed, “Everyone loves some kind of character development!  But I am still curious about your 5th criterion…”

  
  


“What about it?”

  
  


“...does he meet that one?  Have you guys done it?” 

 

Daniel gulped down the remnants of Minhyun's leftover grapefruitade, finishing it before responding, with a smirk and a wink, “Well, I'll just have to find that out tonight.” 

 

“You are so lucky Minhyun forgave you this time, because if it was left to me, I wouldn’t.”

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Here is The ListTM
> 
> 1\. He is clean  
> 2\. He is civil with his exes  
> 3\. He tans nicely  
> 4\. Doesn’t shave every day  
> 5\. Takes off his shirt sexily
> 
>  


End file.
